robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the seventh series of the British television game show Robot Wars, and would prove to be the last for over twelve years. It was originally broadcast from 2003 to 2004 on Five, the first and only time that the UK series would not be transmitted by the BBC. The series was hosted by Craig Charles, the pit reporter was Jayne Middlemiss and commentary was provided by Jonathan Pearce. The series was also re-aired on Jetix and Fox Kids. Initially shown in full, the show was eventually relegated to a 30 minute time slot, and as a result, most of the backstage interviews, as well as the side events, were edited out. Some of the battles themselves were also edited. The Seventh Wars was repeated on Challenge from 19th February-18th March 2016. Rule Changes In addition to changing channels for the original UK broadcast, The Seventh Wars also introduced several new rules for competitors participating in this series. Some resulted from events which occurred in The Sixth Wars and the second series of Robot Wars Extreme, while others were suggested by veteran roboteers who were now working on the show as technical consultants, such as George Francis of Team Chaos and Kim Davies of Panic Attack. The most significant change was that every robot above the featherweight class was to be equipped with a 'working offensive weapon' of some kind.Run Amok website - Series 7 rules and regulations This rule was intended to exclude robots which were armed solely with non-moving weapons, such as ramming blades and static spikes, and also affected robots with torque reaction weapons or sit-and-spin designs. Although this has never been confirmed, the 'working offensive weapon' rule has widely been considered a response to Tornado's victory in the Sixth Wars and Storm 2's subsequent victory in the Extreme 2 New Blood Championship. Both robots relied on their pushing power and speed to win battles; the Robot Wars producers had considered robots with these characteristics potentially uninteresting and unentertaining to audiences, and were wary that a similar robot could potentially win the series. The rule change resulted in various robots, including Tornado and Storm 2 themselves, adopting active weapons for all aspects of their designs, including interchangeable weapon configurations. Nevertheless, sit-and-spin designs such as T-Wrecks were still considered eligible despite technically lacking powered weaponry. Several changes were also made to the rules regarding interchangeable weapons. Body panels were required to be identical in every configuration, and all weapons were required to be declared and approved by the Robot Wars producers in advance. Additionally, defensive add-ons and interchangeable weapons with defensive features were prohibited, outlawing additions such as Tornado's 'anti-crusher weapon' as well as its unused 'anti-spinner' and 'anti-axe' weapons.[http://runamok.tech/rules/RW7_rules.html ibid] Stricter rules were also enforced on electric and hydraulic components. A maximum voltage of 60 volts on AC or DC power was established; robots featuring a voltage higher than 36 volts required their voltage to be clearly labelled near the removable link, as well as their electrical equipment to be built to high engineering and safety standards. In addition to the 3000psi limit for hydraulic components established in earlier series, competitors with these systems were required to be able to demonstrate their working pressures, as well as to use a portable pressure gauge at the technical crew's discretion.[http://runamok.tech/rules/RW7_rules.html ibid] Several robots were found to be in excess of the pressure limit and were therefore unable to enter Series 7. The maximum dimensions allowed for competitors were also altered, being reduced from 2 metres long by 1.4 metres wide in the Sixth WarsRun Amok website - Series 6 rules and regulations to 2 metres long by 1.2 metres wide.Run Amok website - Series 7 rules and regulations Finally, rules banning mesh and other materials which could potentially snag rotating weapons were more explicitly enforced, often resulting in penalties for competitors which breached this rule. This especially affected Bulldog Breed in Heat K, where it was caught using a mesh to protect its pneumatics system in the first round of the aforementioned heat. Although Bulldog Breed still progressed on the resulting Judges' decision, the team were told not to use the mesh again by Derek Foxwell after explaining its purpose afterwards. Meanwhile, in the qualifiers, Brutus Maximus used a net to immobilise Mean Streak, ultimately conceding victory to the latter; however, it would still receive a place in the main competition. Prize Money Previous series of Robot Wars offered cash prizes, but the BBC were not able to promote this, as the prize relied on the money of taxpayers. Under the ownership of Five, the presenters were able to announce the cash prize, with Craig Charles and Jonathan Pearce claiming that the cash prize was a new feature. The total cash pot had a value of over £20,000, with £5,000 going to the eventual champion. It is known that the third-placer also received £5,000, and that all contestants received £50. Format The series consisted of sixteen heats featuring eight robots each. As with the previous series, each heat began with two four-way melees, with two winning robots progressing to the second round, consisting of one-on-one battles. The winners of each second round battle would then face each other in the Heat Final, the winner of which would advance to the Semi-Finals. The Semi-Finals of Series 7 reverted to the same format as those in Series 3 and Series 4, consisting of two rounds of one-on-one battles between the heat winners. Two robots from each Semi-Final would progress to the Grand Final, where they were initially paired off and fought in two one-on-one 'Eliminators'. The winners of each 'Eliminator' would fight each other in a final battle to determine the series champion, while the losers would fight a 'play-off' to determine third and fourth places. Seeded robots 1. Tornado 2. Firestorm 5 3. Terrorhurtz 4. Bigger Brother 5. Dantomkia 6. Spawn Again 7. 13 Black 8. Panic Attack 9. Pussycat 10. Behemoth 11. X-Terminator 12. Bulldog Breed 13. S.M.I.D.S.Y. 14. Thermidor 2 15. Ming Dienasty 16. Storm 2 Heats Heat A Robots Competing: M2, Tiberius 3, Shell Shock, Vader, Roobarb, Pussycat, Twister, Brutus Maximus Round 1 *M2 vs Tiberius 3 vs Shell Shock vs Vader: M2 & Tiberius 3 qualified *Roobarb vs Pussycat vs Twister vs Brutus Maximus: Roobarb & Pussycat qualified Round 2 *Pussycat vs M2: M2 won *Tiberius 3 vs Roobarb: Tiberius 3 won Final *M2 vs Tiberius 3: M2 won Heat B Robots Competing: Kan-Opener, The Grim Reaper, Big Nipper, Barbaric Response, Killerkat, Jackson Wallop, Gyrobot, Terrorhurtz Round 1 *Kan-Opener vs The Grim Reaper vs Big Nipper vs Barbaric Response: The Grim Reaper & Big Nipper qualified *Killerkat vs Jackson Wallop vs Gyrobot vs Terrorhurtz: Jackson Wallop & Gyrobot qualified :Note: Terrorhurtz did not participate. Round 2 *Gyrobot vs The Grim Reaper: The Grim Reaper won *Big Nipper vs Jackson Wallop: Big Nipper won Final *The Grim Reaper vs Big Nipper: The Grim Reaper won Heat C Robots Competing: King B Powerworks, Hassocks Hog 2, Dantomkia, Rick, IG-88, Scorpion, Tomahawk, The Stag Round 1 *King B Powerworks vs Hassocks Hog 2 vs Dantomkia vs Rick: Dantomkia & King B Powerworks qualified *IG-88 vs Scorpion vs Tomahawk vs The Stag: IG-88 & Scorpion qualified Round 2 *Dantomkia vs Scorpion: Dantomkia won *King B Powerworks vs IG-88: IG-88 won Final *Dantomkia vs IG-88: Dantomkia won Heat D Robots Competing: Lightning, The Alien, Herbinator, 13 Black, Thor, Hydra, Gravity, Hodaf The Bad Round 1 *Lightning vs The Alien vs Herbinator vs 13 Black: Lightning & 13 Black qualified *Thor vs Hydra vs Gravity vs Hodaf The Bad: Thor & Gravity qualified Round 2 *13 Black vs Gravity: Gravity won *Lightning vs Thor: Lightning won Final *Gravity vs Lightning: Gravity won Heat E Robots Competing: Tornado, Sawpoint 2, Ewe 2, Devastator, Leveller 2, Tetanus Booster, Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit, Thunderpants Round 1 *Tornado vs Sawpoint 2 vs Ewe 2 vs Devastator: Tornado & Ewe 2 qualified *Leveller 2 vs Tetanus Booster vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Thunderpants: Leveller 2 & Tetanus Booster qualified :Note: Thunderpants broke down in the entry gate and never made it into the arena, so the fight carried on with just three competing robots. Round 2 *Leveller 2 vs Tornado: Tornado won *Tetanus Booster vs Ewe 2: Tetanus Booster won Final *Tornado vs Tetanus Booster: Tornado won Heat F Robots Competing: X-Terminator, Tsunami, Major Tom 3, Diabolus, Constrictor, Fluffy, Killer Carrot 2, Scarey-Go-Round Round 1 *X-Terminator vs Tsunami vs Major Tom 3 vs Diabolus: X-Terminator & Tsunami qualified *Constrictor vs Fluffy vs Killer Carrot 2 vs Scarey-Go-Round: Constrictor & Killer Carrot 2 qualified Round 2 *Killer Carrot 2 vs X-Terminator: X-Terminator won *Constrictor vs Tsunami: Tsunami won Final *X-Terminator vs Tsunami: X-Terminator won Heat G Robots Competing: S.M.I.D.S.Y., Atomic, Cygnus X-1, Terror Turtle, Araknia, Mean Streak, Hellbent, I Bot One Beta Round 1 *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Atomic vs Cygnus X-1 vs Terror Turtle: S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Atomic qualified *Araknia vs Mean Streak vs Hellbent vs I Bot One Beta: Hellbent & Mean Streak qualified Round 2 *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Mean Streak: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won *Hellbent vs Atomic: Atomic won Final *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Atomic: Atomic won Heat H Robots Competing: Ceros, Mega Hurts LT, Metalis, Ming Dienasty, Revolution 3, Scraptosaur, St. Agro, The Scrapper Round 1 *Ming Dienasty vs Ceros vs Metalis vs Scraptosaur: Ceros & Scraptosaur qualified *Mega Hurts LT vs Revolution 3 vs St. Agro vs The Scrapper: Revolution 3 & St. Agro qualified Round 2 *St. Agro vs Scraptosaur: St. Agro won *Ceros vs Revolution 3: Ceros won Final *St. Agro vs Ceros: St. Agro won Heat I Robots Competing: Mayhem, Rhino, Storm 2, Supernova, Shredder Evolution, Trax, Sub-Version 1.1, The Steel Avenger Round 1 *Mayhem vs Rhino vs Storm 2 vs Supernova: Rhino & Storm 2 qualified *Shredder Evolution vs Steel Avenger vs Sub-Version 1.1 vs Trax: Steel Avenger & Trax qualified Round 2 *Storm 2 vs Trax: Storm 2 won *Rhino vs Steel Avenger: Steel Avenger won Final *Storm 2 vs Steel Avenger: Storm 2 won Heat J Robots Competing: Mighty Mouse, Mobot, Thermidor 2, 8645T 2, Pinser, Cobra, The Kraken, Kronic the Wedgehog Round 1 *Mighty Mouse vs Mobot vs Thermidor 2 vs 8645T 2: Mighty Mouse & Thermidor 2 qualified *Pinser vs Cobra vs The Kraken vs Kronic the Wedgehog: The Kraken & Kronic the Wedgehog qualified Round 2 *Thermidor 2 vs The Kraken: Thermidor 2 won *Mighty Mouse vs Kronic the Wedgehog: Mighty Mouse won Final *Thermidor 2 vs Mighty Mouse: Thermidor 2 won Heat K Robots Competing: Mantis, Infernal Contraption, Bulldog Breed, Jabber, Hard, Velocirippa, T-Wrecks, Kat 3 Round 1 *Mantis vs Infernal Contraption vs Bulldog Breed vs Jabber: Mantis & Bulldog Breed qualified *Hard vs Velocirippa vs T-Wrecks vs Kat 3: Hard & Kat 3 qualified Round 2 *Hard vs Bulldog Breed: Bulldog Breed won *Mantis vs Kat 3: Kat 3 won Final *Bulldog Breed vs Kat 3: Bulldog Breed won Heat L Robots Competing: Demolition Man, Corkscrew Two, Judge Shred 3, Mute, Tartarus, Crushtacean, Behemoth, UFO Round 1 *Demolition Man vs Corkscrew Two vs Judge Shred 3 vs Mute: Judge Shred 3 & Mute qualified *Tartarus vs Crushtacean vs Behemoth vs UFO: Behemoth & UFO qualified Round 2 *Mute vs Behemoth: Mute won *Judge Shred 3 vs UFO: Judge Shred 3 won Final *Mute vs Judge Shred 3: Mute won Heat M Robots Competing: Panic Attack, Mega Morg, Edge Hog, Spin Doctor, Tough as Nails, B.O.D., Disc-O-Inferno, Robochicken Round 1 *Panic Attack vs Mega Morg vs Edge Hog vs Spin Doctor: Panic Attack & Mega Morg qualified *Tough as Nails vs B.O.D. vs Disc-O-Inferno vs Robochicken: Tough as Nails & Robochicken qualified Round 2 *Panic Attack vs Tough as Nails: Tough as Nails won *Robochicken vs Mega Morg: Robochicken won Final *Tough as Nails vs Robochicken: Tough as Nails won Heat N Robots Competing: Spawn Again, Chip, NEATer Machine, Revenge of Trouble & Strife, Topbot, R.O.C.S., Raging Knightmare, The Executioner Round 1 *Spawn Again vs Chip vs NEATer Machine vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife: Spawn Again & Revenge of Trouble & Strife qualified *Topbot vs R.O.C.S. vs Raging Knightmare vs The Executioner: R.O.C.S. & Raging Knightmare qualified Round 2 *R.O.C.S. vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won *Raging Knightmare vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife: Raging Knightmare won Final *Spawn Again vs Raging Knightmare: Raging Knightmare won Heat O Robots Competing: Colossus, Bigger Brother, U.R.O., Typhoon 2, DisConstructor, Xenomorph, Hammerhead 2, Iron-Awe 2.1 Round 1 *Colossus vs Bigger Brother vs U.R.O. vs Typhoon 2: Bigger Brother & Typhoon 2 qualified *DisConstructor vs Xenomorph vs Hammerhead 2 vs Iron-Awe 2.1: Hammerhead 2 & Iron-Awe 2.1 qualified Round 2 *Iron-Awe 2.1 vs Bigger Brother: Iron-Awe 2.1 won *Hammerhead 2 vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won Final *Iron-Awe 2.1 vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won Heat P Robots Competing: Daisy-Cutter, Firestorm 5, Bamm Bamm, Black and Blue, Reptirron The Second, Ripper, Aggrobot, Zorro Round 1 *Daisy-Cutter vs Firestorm 5 vs Bamm Bamm vs Black and Blue: Daisy-Cutter & Firestorm 5 qualified *Reptirron The Second vs Ripper vs Aggrobot vs Zorro: Reptirron The Second & Ripper qualified Round 2 *Firestorm 5 vs Reptirron The Second: Firestorm 5 won *Daisy-Cutter vs Ripper: Ripper won Final *Firestorm 5 vs Ripper: Firestorm 5 won Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Raging Knightmare vs Tornado: Tornado won *Dantomkia vs Gravity: Gravity won *St. Agro vs X-Terminator: X-Terminator won *Bulldog Breed vs Tough as Nails: Bulldog Breed won Round 2 *Tornado vs Gravity: Tornado won *X-Terminator vs Bulldog Breed: X-Terminator won Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *Mute vs Firestorm 5: Firestorm 5 won *Thermidor 2 vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won *Storm 2 vs The Grim Reaper: Storm 2 won *Atomic vs M2: Atomic won Round 2 *Firestorm 5 vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won *Typhoon 2 vs Atomic: Typhoon 2 won Grand Final Eliminators *Tornado vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won *X-Terminator vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won Playoff *X-Terminator vs Tornado: Tornado won Final *Storm 2 vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won Special Events These battles took place throughout the series, and were aired after Round 1 of all the heats except Heat I. Battles included the Middleweight championship, World Championship qualifiers and three "weapon-based" battles. There was also a House Robot Rebellion, which was aired during the Annihilator episode. Episode Summary This is a list to summarise which event was held during each heat of Series 7. *Heat A: World Championship Qualifier (Austria vs Sri Lanka) *Heat B: Featherweight Battle *Heat C: Battle of the Spinners (Spin City) *Heat D: World Championship Qualifier (USA) *Heat E: Featherweight Battle *Heat F: Axe Attack *Heat G: World Championship Qualifier (South Africa vs Republic of Ireland) *Heat H: Crusher Crunch Up *Heat I: No Special Event (series recap) *Heat J: World Championship Qualifier (New Zealand vs Belgium) *Heat K: Middleweight Final *Heat L: World Championship Qualifier (Germany) *Heat M: Featherweight Battle *Heat N: World Championship Qualifier (Canada vs Switzerland) *Heat O: World Championship Qualifier (The Netherlands) *Heat P: Featherweight Final World Championship Qualifiers These battles would allow the winner to advance to The Third World Championship at the end of the series, representing their country. Three battles took the form of a head-to-head or a three-way melee to represent major countries (United States of America, Germany, The Netherlands), while the other battles would be head-to-heads between unrelated countries. *Mechaniac (AUT) vs Supernova (SRI): Supernova won *Flippa (USA) vs Spartacus (USA): Spartacus won *Crushtacean (RSA) vs Topbot (IRE): Crushtacean won *Hard (BEL) vs Riptilion (NZL): Hard won *Ansgar 3 (GER) vs I Bot One Beta (GER) vs Reaper NP2 (GER): Ansgar 3 won *Snake Bite (SUI) vs Terror Turtle (CAN): Snake Bite won *Gravity (NED) vs Scraptosaur (NED) vs Tough as Nails (NED) - Tough as Nails won Featherweight Championship This small tournament featured 18 robots weighing no more than 12kg fighting against one another. Robots Competing: Alienator, Alpha, Bernard, Cutlet, Cygnus X3, DTK, G2, Gi-Ant-O, Kitty, Mammoth, Micro-Mute, Mini-Maul, Prince of Awe, Rampage 2, Rip, Staglet, Typhoon Cadet, Whipper. Note: G2 was referred to as "Cheese 2" in the event due to a scripting error. Note: RC2 and Storm Vortex both qualified for the competition, but withdrew before the start of their battles. Round 1 *Rip vs Kitty vs Alpha vs Mini-Maul vs G2 vs Prince of Awe vs Cygnus X3: Rip & Prince of Awe qualified *Bernard vs DTK vs Staglet vs Typhoon Cadet vs Alienator vs Cutlet vs Mammoth: Bernard & DTK qualified *Micro-Mute vs Rampage 2 vs Gi-Ant-O vs Whipper: Rampage 2 & Whipper qualified Final *DTK vs Rip vs Prince of Awe vs Whipper vs Bernard vs Rampage 2: DTK won Middleweight Championship This event featured three robots weighing no more than 54kg fighting against one another in a single battle. Typhoon vs Phoenix vs Steel Sandwich Winner: Typhoon House Robot Rebellion This was a special event shown during the Annihilator episode which gave two contestant robots the chance to take on the house robots. Behemoth & Gravity vs Growler, Cassius Chrome & Mr. Psycho Winner: Behemoth & Gravity Battle of the Spinners This battle featured three robots with spinning weapons fighting against one another. Infernal Contraption vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Shredder Evolution Winner: Shredder Evolution Axe Attack This battle featured three robots with axes fighting against one another. Iron-Awe 2.1 vs Hydra vs Kat 3 Winner: Iron-Awe 2.1 Crusher Crunch Up This battle featured three robots with crushing weapons fighting against one another. Mantis vs Pinser vs R.O.C.S. Winner: Mantis Annihilator After the Grand Final, three special episodes were shown, the first of which featured the annihilator. The annihilator featured six robots in the arena, with one robot being eliminated in each round until only one was left standing. Robots Competing: Raging Knightmare, Robochicken, Ewe 2, Kan-Opener, Ripper, Flippa. *Sixth: Robochicken *Fifth: Flippa :Note: Flippa never made it into the arena after the first round due to technical problems, so the competition continued with just four robots. *Fourth: Ewe 2 *Third: Raging Knightmare *Runner-Up: Ripper *Winner: Kan-Opener All-Stars Championship The second special episode featured the All-Stars Championship, in which eight of the best robots competed against each other to see who was the "best of the best". Robots Competing: Bigger Brother, Panic Attack, Kat 3, Firestorm 5, Dantomkia, Pussycat, King B Powerworks, Behemoth. Round 1 *Bigger Brother vs Panic Attack vs Kat 3 vs Firestorm 5: Panic Attack & Kat 3 qualified *Behemoth vs King B Powerworks vs Pussycat vs Dantomkia: Pussycat & Dantomkia qualified Semi-Finals *Panic Attack vs Dantomkia: Dantomkia won *Pussycat vs Kat 3: Pussycat won Final *Pussycat vs Dantomkia: Pussycat won The Third World Championship The third special episode featured The Third World Championship. The championship featured twelve robots from around the world competing to become the third world champion. Robots Competing: Spartacus (USA), Hard (Belgium), Supernova (Sri Lanka), PulverizeR (The Netherlands), Snake Bite (Switzerland), Crushtacean (South Africa), Ansgar 3 (Germany), Storm 2 (UK), Tornado (UK), Typhoon 2 (UK), Rawbot (Sweden), Tough as Nails (The Netherlands). Heats *Spartacus (USA) vs Hard (BEL) vs Supernova (SRI): Supernova won *PulverizeR (NED) vs Snake Bite (SUI) vs Crushtacean (RSA): Crushtacean won *Ansgar 3 (GER) vs Storm 2 (UK) vs Tornado (UK): Storm 2 won *Typhoon 2 (UK) vs Rawbot (SWE) vs Tough as Nails (NED): Tough as Nails won :Note: Before the battle had started, Typhoon 2 withdrew from the competition. Team Typhoon having used their last set of batteries in Typhoon to defend their Middleweight Championship title, stated in the TV broadcast to be the result of ‘technical problems’. This left Tough as Nails and Rawbot to fight alone. Semi-Finals *Supernova (SRI) vs Crushtacean (RSA): Supernova won *Storm 2 (UK) vs Tough as Nails (NED): Storm 2 won Grand Final *Supernova (SRI) vs Storm 2 (UK): Storm 2 won Trivia *This was the first series since The Third Wars to feature one hundred and twenty-eight robots. *This is also the first series in which Team Chaos did not compete. *This was the only series in the original run of Robot Wars not to have a House Robot introduction. References Category:The Seventh Wars